Optical components of this kind are known in various types. These optical components include attenuation elements, filters, power dividers and the like. An adjustable optical attenuation element is known consisting of a box-type housing. The opposed side walls of the housing support couplings for the optical fibers. Optical imaging systems in the form of spherical lenses are assigned on the inner sides of the housing for light beam expansion. Within the interior, a circular disk is borne by axle journals in the side walls of the housing, the optical axis of the fiber being arranged spaced to the rotation axis of the disk. The disk carries various filter disks in the form of a filter magazine. Each of the filter disks is assigned one stop location. By turning the magazine disk, different stop locations may be selected, such that different attenuation values are adjustably selected. It is disadvantageous, here, that the adjustment of the different filters or attenuators must each be effected manually directly at the optical attenuation element. Remote actuation is not possible. Corresponding disadvantages exist for other optical components of similar construction in the form of filters, power dividers or the like.